Where She Stands
by its.as.if.i.never.existed
Summary: This is Sasuke's POV in the story Cold Blooded Predator only titled Where She Stands. What will happen to Sasuke when he returns to Konoha? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Hello! This is the same story as Cold Blooded Predator but this time, Its Sasuke's POV. So, its kinda like a different story. So please read because its different and please review. Thank You!

Sasuke's POV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…sadly…

**Prologue**

I saw her run. I saw her racing the devil (not exactly). And I knew why. I didn't do anything. I just stood there, leaning on a tree, smiling. I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her.

"Shit!" She said as I saw her trip and suddenly got up as fast as I could see. _She really did grow up._ I thought as I saw her running in circles. She didn't know she was in a genjutsu. She doesn't because her mind still can't handle my genjutsu. With that level, hmph.

Then I saw her look at me. Those big beautiful green eyes. Then she looked away. I sighed. _How long will this last? _ I thought. _By this time, she should have known this was a genjutsu._ I thought. Then after one more glace at me, I knew she already knew.

She was in a trap. She fell for it.


	2. My Life

Yo people! Here I am! And here's the story of Cold Blooded Predator only titled Where She Stands because its Sasuke's POV!!! Enjoy!!!  
Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Artist: Green Day

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! ACK!!!

Sasuke's POV

**My Life**

I remember the time when I left her there on the cold. I remember when I said Thank You to her. My last words to her as a team mate. I remember when I used all my power when he said he'll take me back even thought if it takes to break every one of his bones. Even if he has to break every one of my bones. I remembered the jutsu I used on him and the jutsu he used on me.

I struggled to breath as I walked towards _his_ place. _I needed that power._ I thought to myself as I walked down the road. The road back to my home town. Defeating Orochimaru wasn't exactly easy. After that, I had to wait one more year to decide whether to come back or not. I sighed. _This is tiring._ I thought to myself as I sat on the side of the road.

I usually do this. It makes me think. Then, I remembered her big, green eyes. Her soft pink hair. Her long, red clothing. Oh yeah, it did change. Well, I did remember her. I remembered her smiling to me even though I was already mad at her. I remembered me calling her an annoying person. I remembered me calling Naruto absurd. I laughed at that thought.

_This_ _is absurd._ I thought to myself. I sighed. I did miss my team mates. In fact, I'm kinda mad. They replaced me with this person named Sai. I groaned. _I'm sleepy._ I thought to myself and lay down. I didn't care what everybody thought of me. I didn't care if they kicked me while I was asleep. All I did care about was my diet.

What Orochimaru did to me is very painful. I do try not to do it but sometimes, I can't help myself. Meeting the Shinigami isn't nice. He gives you this nice gift (nice…that's the word he used) that makes you do something very bad. God! I don't want to think about it. Well, all I did was imagine that I was eating fried chicken. I am very hungry. I hope that no one passes by. I might…well…I don't want to talk about it.

Getting human souls for the Shinigami is also hard. Its like, their your food. Sure. The Shinigami is the one eating them. But you can't help it. You're the one he told you to get souls for him to eat. After a few more thinking, I fell asleep.


	3. A Talk with the Fifth

Yes! The Chapter two of Where She Stands! Yay! Haha. Well, please read and review.  
Song: Walk Away  
Artist: Kelly Clarkson  
(I was listening to it:P)

**Disclaimer:** You know this already. I don't own Naruto…Bleh!

Sasuke's POV

**2. A Talk with the Fifth**

"God! Finally! I'm here!" I said as I thought about the fried chicken. _I can finally eat chicken! _ I thought. I didn't know why I was addicted to chicken. Well, I guess that I've never tasted chicken ever since…well, you know. Then incident. The killing of my clan…well, never mind. I don't want to talk about it. Well, I was walking towards the gate.

I saw two jounins guarding the gate. They looked at me. "Hey! It's Uchiha Sasuke! Prepare yourself!" One of them said. I grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not here to destroy your precious Konoha. I'm here to live in it." I said and smiled at them. They looked at me with suspicion. I laughed. Then I started to look for the Hokage. _Oh yeah,_ I thought _how stupid of me. Of course. She's the lazy type. Since its noon, I think I know where she is._

I started to walk down the hot springs. "Tsunade! Get up! You have a lot of papers to sign!!" I heard the Hokage's servant (well, she practically never left Tsunade's side) call out. Then I heard the fifth groan. "It's been days since I haven't been to these hot springs! Come on Shizune!" I heard her talk. _Ah! So that's the servant's name…_I thought and went near the servant, ehem, Shizune.

"Uhm, can I talk to the Hokage?" I said as she looked behind. I saw the shock on her face. "Tsu..Tsunade…TSUNADE!!!" She shouted. I scratched my head. "Is there anything wrong?" I said, still not looking at the fifth, afraid that I might see something "private". Shizune cried. "He's here master! HEEELP!!" She shouted as she shook Tsunade's shoulder's violently.

I raised my eyebrow. "Uhm, are you okay or are you just plain weird?" I said as I walked near her. Shizune squealed. "TSUNADE! HE'S GONNA ATTACK ME!!!" She shouted even louder. I sighed. _She thinks I'm gonna attack her._ I thought, finally realizing. _How stupid…_I thought as I shook my head.

"Hey. That voice is very familiar to me…" Tsunade finally spoke and looked back. She smiled. "Hello Sasuke. How's your day? Mind if you let me put some clothes first before we talk?" She asked politely. I walked towards the door. "Sure. Whatever."

"Well, its good to have you back Sasuke. You've grown taller than the last time I saw you." Tsunade said. I smiled. "Thanks. So have you, I think?" I said and grinned. Tsunade and servant, cough, I mean, Shizune laughed. I laughed with them even though I know there's nothing funny.

"Certainly he's grown taller than Naruto." Shizune said. I stood still. "How's my team mates?" I said politely. "Well, Naruto doesn't fool around anymore. He's serious now. He doesn't talk about, well, foolish stuff anymore." Tsunade said. "Kakashi's okay. He's also been…well…in missions. He usually reads that book about…well…you know." Shizune said and giggled. I smiled. "What about Sakura?" I asked. Tsunade shook her head. "She's been depressed ever since you left. She's been working and training non-stop. I've been asking her to rest but I don't know if she is resting or training inside her house." Tsunade said.

"Really…" I said softly. Shizune looked at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Shizune. "There have been rumors that every time you give Sakura a break, she's usually spotted spying." Shizune said. I looked up. "Spying who?" Tsunade asked curiously, also looking at my reaction. _Whatever._ I thought and looked away. "Well, you are not gonna believe me but I do have to tell you who. Well, the guy is…" Shizune giggled. "…Naruto." She said and finally laughed.

I widened my eyes. "What?! Naruto?!" I reacted. Tsunade laughed with Shizune. "Yep! You said it!" Tsunade said, still laughing. Tsunade cleared her voice. "Well, you can sleep in the room just next to the office Sasuke. Just for tonight. Then I'll get Naruto and Sakura to meet you tomorrow." She said and shoo-d me away.

I walked towards the door. _Why is she spying on Naruto?_ I thought. _ Is it because she loves him more than me?_ I turned the knob and went in the room. Then I smiled. _Well, all I need is a little envy from her then everything will be alright. _I thought as I lay down on the bed.


	4. Bad Morning

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3. Writing stories is fun, isn't it (Looser!! I mean't me)?  
Song: The Remedy  
Artist: Jason Mraz

**Disclaimer: **You already know that…Do I have to say it…?  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

Sasuke's POV

**3. Bad Morning**

I groaned. _It's sunny today._ I thought to myself. _Man! This sucks._ I went to the bathroom to check if I really was real. _I am real._ I thought as I washed my face and changed my clothes. I went to the Hokage's room. The sevan…eh…_Shizune_ was there. Tsunade wasn't. "Uhm…Where's the old hag?" I asked her. Shizune giggled. "Good thing she isn't here. You know what would happen to you if you called her that right in front of her."

"Well, do you think that she'll get to me? You don't know…I might be able to dodge every attack she does to me." I said and smiled. _Heh. Idiot. She fell for it._ I thought and laughed _inside my mind_. Shizune blushed. "Ah…Well…I don't know…" She said nervously. Then she started blushing really red. I smiled some more. _ This is fun._ I thought.

I looked outside. _Girls…_ I thought and sighed. Then I looked at Shizune. "Where's the hokage?" I asked, catching her drooling at me. She blushed deep red. "Huh? Oh…I thought you were looking…for…m…Well! Tsunade is still sleeping. Try waking her up. It's late. She has to wake up." She said and fixed Tsunade's papers on the desk nervously. I chuckled. "Okay. Thank you Shizune." I said and sighed. _Good thing I remembered her name._ I thought.

I entered the Hokage's room. She was sleeping very peacefully. But if I were the one beside her, I won't be sleeping peacefully. Because right beside her was a pillow who I think, can't breathe because of her arms and feet were on top it. After a few seconds, she turned and I saw the pillow under her. _God damn bitch can't lye down properly._ I thought and waited outside the door. I yawned. _I should wake her up._ I thought. _Servant girl must be mad because I didn't follow her._ I thought.

I stood up and went in the room again. This time, she was gripping the pillow. _Ouch._ I thought. I shook her. She groaned. I also groaned. This is going to be hard.

I shook her some more. _I don't have time for this._ I thought impatiently. I shook her violently. I honked the horn in her ear. I shouted at her ear. I banged pots and pans but nothing worked. Then, I thought of impersonating Orochimaru. "Tsunade…You better get up and see the view today. It is so beautiful. The whole Konoha is on fire. Its so nice!" I said in an "Orochimaru" voice.

I groaned. _Nothing will work._ I thought. _I should have asked Servant Girl on how to wake up the hag._ I was walking towards the door when I suddenly stopped. _Hag…_ I thought.

"Hey you old hag! You better wake up!" I shouted at her ear. A vein popped out on her head. "C'mon! I'm telling everybody that your breasts are fake!" I shouted some more. _God! This sucks! _I thought happily. Tsunade opened her eyes. "Who called me a hag?" She turned and looked at me, laughing on the floor.

"She grabbed me by the ear!" I shouted at Servant Girl. Servant Girl looked at me nervously. "Why'd she do that? What did you say to her?" She asked me while looking down and blushing. I shrugged and placed my hands in my pockets. "I called her an old hag." I said and giggled. "No way! So that's why she did that!" _Shizune_ said and laughed. "I even told her if she didn't get up, I'll tell everyone her breasts are fake."

Shizune looked at me. "Is it really fake?" She asked me curiously. _What a pervert!_ "How should I know? Did you expect me today that I did look at her breasts? I'm not a pervert you know." I said. Shizune blushed some more. _God! Can't she stop blushing? It's really pissing me off._ I groaned and stretched. "God! I'm tired!" I said.

Tsunade was shouting at someone so Shizune and I waited outside. I placed my arms in my pocket. I looked down. _ I wonder if those two even misses me…_ I thought sadly. _Well, all I have to do with Naruto is to become friendly-_ I groaned at the idea. _You have to do it Sasuke._ I said to myself. _And to Sakura… All I have to do is, well, the envy plan._ I thought about what I was supposed to do to the two when in the corner of my eye, I saw Shizune staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. Then I saw she was still looking at me from up to down. "Are you mentally okay?" I asked, getting pissed. At least that made her snap. "Oh, I'm sorry. Its just that..y..you are s..ssoo…well…" She said and blushed. I looked up. _Why do I have to be with her? I'd prefer the blonde. What was her name again…_ I thought. _I know it starts with the letter I…_ I kept on thinking about stuff when Tsunade went out of the door.

"Lets go to the mansion. We'll meet them there." Tsunade said as she walked down. Then she turned back. "Don't worry. They'll be happy to see you." Tsunade said and smiled. I shrugged and followed her with Shizune still staring at me and my body. I shook my head. _Life really is hard…_ I thought and walked faster to catch up with Tsunade.


	5. Friendsor Enemies?

Yay! Chapter 4! I, like, so want to do the next chapter after this. But I have something to do.. . Well, Chapter 4!  
Song: Iris  
Artist: Goo Goo Dolls

**Disclaimer: **I'll just say it…I don't own Naruto…:((

Sasuke's POV

**4. Friends…or Enemies?**

I sighed and looked down. I was waiting for the two to arrive. _Why do I have to wait in this hot room?_ I thought and groaned. Then I heard the door open. I peeked and saw Naruto and Sakura come in. I smiled at the thought of seeing both of them.

"Hey Granny, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked Tsunade. I laughed. _She's really mad…_ I thought and was surprised to see Tsunade still smiling. I groaned. _Why didn't she grab Naruto's ear?!_ I thought madly. "I want you to be comfortable with the news and the food okay?" Tsunade said as she used her hands to get sushi.

I groaned. _This is gonna take a while…_ I thought. I peeped back. I saw the fuckin' servant girl (I'm mad, okay?) scold Tsunade. _She scolds her master…how stupid._ I thought and looked at Tsunade, who apparently didn't care. Tsunade sighed. "As I was saying…I have good news with me today." I groaned. _Wow! When did I ever become good news to people?_ I thought angrily. I wanted to shout at Tsunade to get on with it.

"Very good that you might cry." I started to laugh quietly. _God! Stop the drama Hokage!_ I thought and still laughed quietly. Shizune and Tsunade laughed. I wanted to read Naruto's thoughts. _He must be thinking that Tsunade is crazy._ I thought while laughing. I saw Sakura raise her eyebrow. "What is it?" Sakura's voice made me stop. It was harsher than before. I shivered.

_She really did become on of those zombie people._ I thought as I remembered our conversation with Shizune. I saw Naruto looking very pissed. I stopped laughing when Tsunade called me to enter the room. I smiled. _They're shock. That's a good sign_. I thought.

I saw Naruto almost crying. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and went near me. "Hmph," I smiled. "Naruto." _Even thought they say the matured, he still looks goofy._ I thought. Then I turned to her. "Sakura." I said. "Sasuke! My old pal! Welcome back!" I smiled at Naruto. _I did miss you Goofy, my old pal._ I thought.

Then I saw Sakura moving towards me. _She's still in love with me?_ I thought as she went near me and Naruto and whispered "Sasuke". Inside my head, I rolled my eyes. _This sucks._ I thought. She cried some more. Then Naruto said. Sasuke! We missed you like hell!" Still crying.

I sighed. "I missed you guys." I said. I tried not to laugh. I saw Tsunade grimace. "This is sick!" She said. Servant Girl laughed. Tsunade ate the food like a hungry lion. She used her hands and didn't care if she would look like one. Then I laughed. I also saw Sakura laugh at Tsunade.

She looked at me. I stared at her green eyes. It looked like the last time I saw her. No big deal. Then, unexpectedly, she slapped me. _What the…What is wrong with her!?_ I thought angrily. Then I looked at her. Naruto shouted something at Sakura that made them stare at each other. Then she looked at me. "Why the hell did you come back? I thought you said you'll have to train with that stupid psychopath? Is it just that he let you go because you were so useless…" Blah, blah, blah. I didn't listen to her. Too much talking. I thought of what I should do with Naruto today.

Keeping my eyes at her so she thinks that I'm listening to her, I thought of drinking with Naruto. _That would be good._ I thought and heard Tsunade saying. I missed the first few words. "…came here because he killed Orochimaru. Not because the psycopath made him go. It's like the other way around." Tsunade grimaced. I rolled my eyes.

Sakura looked at me. I was annoyed at her. She started to say something slow when I cut her off. "For your information, Sakura," He said. "she's right. I did kill Orochimaru. And I left with my own will. I wanted to return. Is that bad?" I said, getting annoyed every minute. She only stared at me. _From now on, whenever she stares, that's the end of the conversation._ I thought and faced Naruto. "Hey, let's go somewhere else and drink." I said. Naruto looked at Sakura with an expression I can't see because it was like, one second. I turned around and went towards the door. "Sure!" He said as he caught up with me.


	6. Thoughts

Chapter 5: Thoughts. Hehe…Please read and review.  
Song:  
Artist:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke's POV

**5. Thoughts**

Naruto and I walked to meet up with some other guys. "So…What have you and Sakura been doing?" I asked, suddenly curious. Naruto frowned. "She's been acting like a kid ever since you left. She locked herself up and almost committed suicide. God! Good thing I went in there and actually got her out." He said, still frowning.

I looked down. "What else?" I asked. "Well, I am now a Jounin!" He said proudly. I smiled. _What an idiot!_ I thought. We had a drinking contest. I had 23 and Naruto had 18. I wasn't drunk, I swear. I never did become drunk when I drank. Naruto had to pay me a hundred and fifty. I smiled. _I don't need money you doofus._ But I still accepted it anyway. After that, I got bored and stood up. Everyone looked at me.

"Gotta go. Tsunade wants me to do something." I said and left without saying good bye. I started walking and thought about what Sakura had said when she saw me. _Why the hell is she mad? Shouldn't Naruto be mad at me since he's the one I really hurt?_ I thought angrily. I kicked a rock.

_What a lonely rock._ I thought. _Staying there like nothing will happen._ "Life is boring…" I murmured to myself. Then I thought about life. I thought about a game called 20 questions. I asked questions to myself.

_What is life?_

"Life is a stupid thing that starts whenever the child is out of their mother's womb." _What a stupid answer._ I thought.

_How important is Sakura to you?_

"Sakura is very important to me. She was the only one who liked me just because of my good looks (what a dope!). She understood my feelings." _That's not even related to the first question!_

_Why are you so mad at Shizune?_

"The servant girl? She'sjust like other girls." _Its obvious._

I laughed at myself. _What am I? Stupid or something?_ I thought and stopped the game and focusing on the road. Then, after a few steps, I saw two unexpected people, pushing each other. Then one of the bumped me and fell down. She looked up at me. I looked down at her. She smiled at me. I didn't. "Sasuke! Its been a long time!" Sakura's best friend (I forgot her name…) said.

_There they go again_ (the fan girls). I smiled. "Hello…Uhm…Ina?" I asked Sakura. Sakura looked away. _There really is something wrong…_I thought. "You forgot me already? It's Ino". She said and laughed. Then, another girl came. I thought I know her. I do know her. Thought, I don't remember her name. "Hello." I said. _Two's enough._ I thought. _In fact, two is plenty. I only needed one. But this will have to do._ "You two look a lot more beautiful than the last time I saw you." I said and smiled at them. They both giggled.

I saw Sakura


End file.
